Tall, Dark, and Taken
by sadal suud
Summary: One-shot. All she wanted was to heal him, but instead she learned a lesson in life and love. Mia/Felix/Sheba


Another sweet, shy little child approached Mia and bashfully tugged on her robes, gazing in wonder at her gentle face. She smiled warmly, stroking the girl's hair. Children and adults alike had been to see her almost constantly since she had returned to Imil, never allowing her a moment's peace and soliciting her worldly knowledge and wisdom. It seemed that she had explained every last detail that she could press from her memory, yet eagerly they asked for more. So, she told them.

It was just the four of them at first, just kids, really. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, they didn't understand the violence, pain, and heartbreak that they would have to endure to save the extensive, but deteriorating, world that they called Weyard. Though they entered their mission as inexperienced children seeking to "save the world", they emerged as seasoned adults, mature and knowledgeable. But not knowledgeable in the sense that they knew just about everything concerning alchemy and geography, you see, they understood human nature.

When young women fell in love, they fall for the neat, shaven, obsequiously polite man at their door. They didn't know that their charming beau snores terribly or has a lewd habit of eyeing up other women. In her journey, Mia learned that loving a person was loving all of them, despite and because of their flaws. She was given the opportunity to know all of the men in her life intimately, an advantage unavailable to many girls.

She had to admit that she had fallen love with each and every one of them, but not necessarily romantically. They were her brothers, in a way, and she would do anything to help them. Their lives, and Sheba and Jenna's were more precious to her than anything in Weyard. One of those passing infatuations, a crush, on one of her boys taught her an important lesson in love and life that she would treasure in her heart for years to come.

This crush happened to be on Felix, a man that Mia, Isaac, Ivan, and Garet had been pitted against for so long, when _he_ was the one who would actually save the world. As the eldest, most experienced, Felix was given heavy responsibilities, but the man was in pain even before the burdens were placed upon his steady shoulders. A troubling past haunted him; his eyes were always watching in quiet horror the many failures of his past. Mia, having dealt with suffering her entire life, was attuned to his torment and she desperately wanted to help him, to heal him.

Dark and withdrawn, the Venus Adept mostly kept to himself, usually speaking only when spoken to. Mia often spent her time attempting to ignite discourse between them, but Felix was unwilling, receding further into his chasm of self-loathing. Compassionate by nature, she persisted in her caring efforts, pouring her soul into helping him, loving with all of her heart.

But she wasn't the one to heal him. Despite her earnest labors, a vibrant girl from Lalivero did what she could not. Sheba, lively and sparkling, penetrated the stony shell of Felix's heart. The phrases "Felix, why don't you come and watch the ocean with me?" and "Smile, you, or your face will freeze like that forever!" were heard many times on the Lemurian ship. Of course, a walk out to the stern of the ship and a small, knowing smile would always follow the remarks. No one knew why he warmed up to her so; maybe it was her lonely past, the feeling of kindred hearts, or his silent appreciation and wonder.

Mia was jealous, just a little bit, at first. When she had put all of her heart into healing the unresponsive, averse warrior, why hadn't he accepted her? Her hours of kindness, of gentle sympathy and teary struggles... She had fallen in love with the mysterious, handsome man and his brooding ways. He had been apathetic to Mia, but when a certain bright-eyed Jupiter Adept came along, he melted.

She turned her unspoken rejection over and over in her mind for days. Was she losing her touch? Was she losing the ability to help people through crises, were her caring words unpleasant? A healer that couldn't save people... What was her use? She would always be able to lift a staff and cure a scrape or two, but what would she do when a patient was so far gone that only the will to live would be able to save them and all she could do was whisper pretty words to them? Truly, Mia was a superb healer, but she lost confidence in her abilities, and the only thing that incited the return of her belief was Sheba.

Although the Jupiter Adept was the youngest of their group, she certainly knew a lot about how the thought processes and personalities of her comrades, so Mia's distress was obvious to her, and she could say with almost absolute certainty the cause. Approaching Mia on the ship one day, Sheba carefully said, "Picard's been kind of down about his mother lately, I think he could use some comfort."

Mia looked up, easing herself from the rail supporting her. "Oh? I suppose I should try to help..."

She smiled, nodding so that her blond locks bounced vigorously. "You're a marvelous healer."

"Why, thank you, but I don't think I deserve—" Mia murmured, blushing.

"Look, Mia. I know that you doubt your abilities a little. But... there's something you need to understand... All of us have responsibilities, and we all want to do the most we can. You can't solve every problem, though. Felix was unique."

The healer almost winced at the sudden candidness her words. "I don't understand why I couldn't help him."

"Well... It's rather difficult to explain. Not everyone needs a gentle hand and soothing words to feel better. Felix needed to escape from his past, so reminding him that it wasn't fault will just convince him that it really _was_ his fault. Do you understand?"

"... ... ..." She paused, lurching back against the rail, trying to grasp Sheba's words. "I can't... help?"

"You can, but you can't get to everyone..." Trying to be sensitive to Mia's emotions, Sheba continued falteringly, "You're not a failure! Love is a crazy thing, okay? He's a special man, with special needs. There's nothing wrong with you. Without you, the mission would collapse!"

"Th-thank you... Thanks..." Mia's grip tightened on the rail, as though with her hands she could grasp the reality of what her friend was saying. Maybe... Maybe Sheba was right. With every fiber of her being she wanted to be able to make a difference, but maybe she wouldn't be able to help a few people. Just a few...

Sensing Mia's revelations, Sheba smiled. "You're still going to talk to Picard, right?"

"I guess."

"Good. If you need to talk, just let me know." The girl hugged her, waved, and left. Left alone with churning thoughts, Mia visited her Lemurian friend only after realizing the wisdom of the Jupiter Adept. It really was true. She would never be able to do everything on her own. Fortunately for Felix, Sheba was there to help him through his demons, and to help Mia through hers. She finally accepted Felix and Sheba's relationship, and accepted her limits.

So, when those beautiful little children toddled up to her and asked her to please tell another story about Isaac and Felix and Garet, and, and Ivan again, she replied with an meaningful look, "I would have never been able to make it without all of them... You see, you can't save the world by yourself."

Yugi: Neh. So I'm not dead. Just ignore that decomposing arm on the floor. I FEEL SO ALIVE! ...Anyways, I got this idea in my head and it kept bothering me in Biology. Stupid gene mutations! I can usually ignore my Golden Sun ideas, but this one wouldn't rest. Now don't expect anything else from me for a while, I've been busy and I can't make a commitment to the Golden Sun section. Sorry! Short, sweet, and that's all you're gonna get.

The Felix/Mia-ness of it all! IT BURNS!! flops around on the floor I HATE that couple! 


End file.
